Honey in the Moon
by DarkAl-25
Summary: Lucky and Ralph are married now, and Ralph plans a special night for the both of them on their Honeymoon... But does anything ever go as planned? Ralph x OC The bonus chapter to my story Wreck-It Ralph: Static Frequency


WARNING LEMON SCENE-

Due to popular request, I've made a cute one shot of lemony goodness for these two. Dear lordy I need to be shot for this *is shot*

00000000000000000000

Lucky felt her heart race at a hundred miles a minute. Tonight was their moment…. THEIR special moment.

She took in a deep breath and felt her hands shake, "Where's Ralph?"

She ran her fingers over the white silky dress and looked up at the pixelated stars on the Fix-It Felix Jr. atmosphere. It was a truly beautiful community. Especially in the forest.

Ralph had decided to have Felix help build him a cabin out in the forest and it never ceased to amaze her how beautifully it had turned out. Granted it only had two rooms like your standard cabin, a bathroom, and a living room which doubled as a bedroom, and a kitchen connected to it.

But… it was their honeymoon and Ralph… well… he was nowhere to be found.

Was he lost? Did he get scared? Mod only knew that she was…

000000000000000000000

Ralph took in a deep breath gathering more flowers.

"Red ones, uhh…. Oh! These blue ones look nice! And these white ones!" he plucked a few more tearing off the pixelated petals and putting them into a basket.

Tonight… he wanted it to go perfect!

"One more flower…. This one…" he smiled at the glitch flower he'd found, it's blue and white colors swirled together, "Yeah, this flower's perfect,"

Quickly he scurried back to the cabin. He looked to Lucky, who'd still been looking at the stars.

"Good, she's distracted," he whispered to himself before sneaking inside to prepare everything.

00000000000000

Lucky glanced at the clock through the game window on the wall. It read '2:03am'.

She sighed, "Well, I guess I should go to bed…" she stretched, before heading to the cabin and opening the door going inside.

Her eyes grew wide at the sight before her. A dozen pixelated lit candles danced in the darkness. Flower petals left a trail from the entrance of the home to the bed where Lucky and Ralph were going to be sleeping from now on. Her eyes trailed to the bed to see Ralph lying on the bed, his head propped on one arm, with a smile on his face, running his tongue over the stem of the rose in his mouth and nodding to her slightly.

He was almost completely naked, except for a pair of white boxer briefs.

Lucky felt her body shiver with anticipation. Butterflies in her stomach, a warm flush scattering over her cheeks.

Ralph stood up, walking over to Lucky and reaching out to hand her the flower, "You look lovely this even-,"

He tripped.

Slipping on the flower petals he crashed into Lucky and knocked heads with her. He'd never been more embarrassed.

"Oh mod! I'm so sorry Lucky!" he panicked, helping the other off the ground.

"I-it's okay Ralph!" she stood up, smiling at his attempt to be romantic.

"I… I ruined it… I'm so sorry…" he hid his face in his left hand, "I… uh… we can… go to bed if you want…"

Lucky batted her eyes in Ralph's direction, "Don't worry big guy…" she reached up moving his hand from his face and leaning him down towards her, kissing him lightly, "You can consider me seduced,"

Ralph gave a small smile, "Really?"

"Yeah, really," she chuckled, giving him a light peck on the neck.

Ralph shivered before scooping Lucky up into his arms and giving her another kiss.

Lucky couldn't help but let out a small moan, causing Ralph to shiver. He slid his tongue over her bottom lip, causing her to feel a trail of goose bumps shoot up her back.

She opened her mouth letting him roam the moist cavern with his tongue. She tasted like honey, and tea her favorite drink.

"Delicious…" he smirked, before nuzzling into her neck and lightly sucking on the divot of her neck.

"Ralph…" she cooed, wrapping her arms around his neck.

He ran a large finger over the small of her back, and relishing in the feeling of her body against his. He couldn't help but smile, feeling her meld to him.

"Ralph… I…" she blushed.

"What is it…?" he asked his eyes showing a bit of concern, "W-would you… make love…" she couldn't finish the sentence.

Ralph felt an uncomfortable surge of heat shoot to his groin. He bit his lip, "A-are you sure sweetheart? I- I mean we can wait… I"

"Please…?" he face was flustered and heated, and she gently grinded against him.

"Whoa… wow…" Ralph hadn't really experienced this close of contact with women before. It took all he had to think straight, after all, who wants to sleep with the bad guy?

"I-I don't wanna hurt you," he managed to choke out.

"Don't worry, you won't 'wreck' me," she laughed at the horrible pun she'd made.

Ralph flushed, but he wouldn't deny her what she wanted. She was his wife, his lover, his companion…

Gently he tugged the small silk dress over her head and kissed her stomach, trailing those hot kisses up to her neck and lightly nipping. Carefully he laid her on the bed, hovering over her before lavishing her with another kiss.

"Ralph…." She cooed again, trailing her fingers down his chest and stomach, watching his muscles jump under her touch.

"Y-yeah…?" he moaned.

"More…" she pleaded.

He nodded before desperately trying to unclasp the bra. His fingers were a bit too large of that job and he could feel his anger getting the better of him.

"Do you like this bra?" he finally huffed out.

"Not really why-?" she barely finished her sentence before Ralph had grabbed connections and ripped them throwing them to the side.

She felt heat surge through her body at the site of a slightly flustered Ralph, irritated at the bra, having torn it and tossed it away. He was a big, destructive man, but a sweet and passionate one.

He rubbed his large thumb over her breast and watched as she arched into it. Small gasps and moans were his reward, and he loved it. Descending down on it, he lapped at the small bud, flicking it around with his tongue and lightly biting it.

"Oh Ralph! Oh mod yes!" she hissed.

He shivered, "Y-yeah? You like that!?" he smiled before sliding his tongue down her chest, down her stomach and placing a kiss right on her lower stomach.

He watched her shiver and he pulled away the underwear in a single pull. He gulped, parting her legs and seeing the slick fluid between her thighs. He let out a shaky breath and slid a finger over her wet core.

She gasped, "Oh… Ralph…"

He continued to rub that one spot, before moving his hand, "I wonder… how long it'll take to get to your center…" a wirily smirk crossed his lips as he slid his tongue over her clit.

She arched into it and Ralph let out a low moan, he buried himself there, holding her firmly to him. All he could hear was her moans, and cries being said to him. Everything else was just a blur.

"R-Ralph! S-stop!" she panted.

"W-wha? Wh-why…?" he panted, pulling away, "D-did I do something wrong?"

She captured him in another kiss, to which he pulled away a moment.

"Huh?" she asked.

He grabbed a glass of water by the bed and rinsed her flavor out of his mouth and wiped his lips, "Di-didn't want…" he flushed.

She was too far gone to care. She pushed the other onto his back and gently rubbed the other's member. She'd never done it before, but Calhoun was very vivid in describing her sex life.

She watched as Ralph groaned, desperately trying not to grab her out of fear of braking her. She smiled, and then shakily she glanced at the monster of a member in her hands. She let out a shaky sigh before wrapping her mouth over the tip and sucking lightly. Ralph jolted a bit on the bed.

"Oh hack! Oh mod hack it!" he hissed, gripping the side of the bed and making it crack.

She licked up the base, and made sure to lightly rub the two jewels below as well.

Ralph was sure he'd go insane. Maybe he already had. But he loved it. He arched up as the other administered small sucks and nibbles to his shaft. It was almost too much!

"Hack…" he hissed, pushing Lucky onto her back and taking a breast in his mouth and lapping at the nipple.

All the while he rubbed the head of his cock at her entrance. He HAD to be careful…. She was a tiny woman…. And he was VERY large for a man…. He couldn't very well stretch her out beforehand either, seeing as his fingers were a bit bigger than his 'special friend' below.

He pushed lightly all the while keeping her occupied with kisses and pleasure. He didn't want her to feel any pain. Only pleasure, she was his, his wonderful wife, his lover, his everything.

He heard her hiss and stopped, pulling out slightly before pushing into her again. She would hiss a little more with each push, but it didn't look like it harmed her too much.

"J-just look at me sweetheart… look at me… I- I love you alright…?" he tried not to lose himself right there.

"I-I love you too," she winced, it felt like he was making a small tear in her. But she could handle it.

Eventually, Ralph let out a large groan as he felt himself be fully seated inside her. He kissed her neck, nipped at her tender nipples and felt her tighten around his shaft.

"Holy mine craft…" he let out a huff.

Slowly, Lucky pulled him out, and slid him back in. Ralph remained still letting her get used to the feeling. He shivered.

"Y-you're re-really big Ralph…" she whispered.

"Ye-yeah, tell me something I don't know," he half moaned, half chuckled, "Y-you don't help being so tiny ya know…?"

She laughed and stopped, feeling a wonderfully tingly feeling burst between her thighs. She sped up and felt Ralph shudder at her increasing speed.

"O-oh…. Oh Ralph…!" she panted.

"C-can I move?" he begged, earning a nod in return.

"Thank mod!" he growled, thrusting his hips against hers and shoving his cock deep inside her.

She moaned feeling him hit that pleasure spot inside her. She gasped, gripping at the sheets and glancing up at her husband. He was panting, gripping her hips and plowing himself inside her. He was saying something but it was inaudible.

She groaned, "M-more!"

"More?" he smirked, picking her up and laying on his back gripping her hips and pulling her down onto his throbbing cock.

She let out a yelp, and kept begging to go faster harder, more, more…

He nodded and kept bouncing her atop him, watching as her breasts bounced in unison. He licked his bottom lip and Lucky shivered even more clenching herself up.

"Oh HACK!" he groaned, pumping himself faster into her.

He eventually sat up and went over to one of the walls, pushing her back to it and holding either leg thrusting as fast as he could deep into her. Lucky gripped his hair and shouted, his name, wanting the feeling to last forever.

Ralph felt the smack of their skin as the droplets of sweat coursed over their foreheads. He gripped her ass in his hands and felt his body convulse, "L-lucky… I' I'm gonna cum!"

Lucky gasped, and moaned her screams getting louder with each thrust. Ralph maneuvered a finger between them and rubbed her clit, she screamed louder. Suddenly Lucky convulsed a wave of release shaking over her body.

Ralph felt her clench and it was too much to bear. He felt himself spill inside her, a wave of euphoria wash over him. He panted, kissing her forehead and holding her close to him.

He weakly brought them both to the bed and pulled himself out of her, laying his angel down in the bed before climbing over to her and wrapping an arm around her. He let out a sigh, and kissed her neck.

"I love you Ralph," she sighed.

"I love you too," Ralph chuckled, placing her body as close to his own as he could.

There was a knock at the window, "Hey Ralph?"

Ralph growled, "I'm just gonna pretend I don't hear him…"

"Who is it?" asked Lucky.

"Gene…" he mumbled.

"It's nice that you and Lucky are enjoying your honeymoon…. But I just thought you should know you broke your living room wall, goodnight!" Gene called before hopping off.

Lucky and Ralph's eyes grew wide and Ralph covered them both up with the blanket, a scarlet blush trailing over their cheeks.

"I'll uhh…. I'll ask Felix to fix that in the morning…" Ralph flustered, managed choked out.

Lucky smiled, "We have a perfect view of the moon,"

Ralph watched the moon, a familiar friend when he lived in the dump, "Yeah… beautiful scenery… for the most beautiful woman…" he smiled, his embarrassment gone, as he cuddled up to Lucky and fell asleep.


End file.
